


Not the King's Drabbles

by karelian



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, Based On Quotes, Bromance, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karelian/pseuds/karelian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Geoffrey carried on a very public bromance to publicize <i>The King's Speech</i>, causing Oprah to ask whether they had boy-crushes on each other. This is all their fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a Geisha Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I owe a very great debt to...Geoffrey Rush and Tom Hooper, my two other sides of a surprisingly robust triangle of man-love which has somehow moved forward in perfect formation for the last year and half or so: Tom with his scorching intelligence, and Geoffrey who has now become my true friend and my geisha girl." -- Colin Firth at the Golden Globe Awards

The box sits on the table in Geoffrey's dressing room with a note from the AD on top: _Mr. Firth left this for you._ It's wrapped in bright pink paper and an enormous bow.

The contents are no less colorful: a silk dressing gown decorated with strutting peacocks, and a small pink card that matches the wrapping paper, unsigned, reading, 'For my geisha girl.'

Geoffrey checks to see that the door is locked before stripping off and putting on the robe. It's a bit snug, but perhaps that's what Colin intended. There'll be no hiding his erection when Colin arrives.


	2. Better Than Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Colin Firth has to admit that he's not a human being, but a robot designed by women as the perfect man. He's handsome, charming, witty; he's got that accent, and a gay best friend. The only way he could be any better is if he ejaculated Haagen Dazs." -- Bill Maher

_Silly Bill Maher_ , reads the text. _Not just women think you're the perfect man._

Colin hopes nobody can see his blush. He wonders whether someone directed Geoffrey to the video or whether Geoffrey looks for things about Colin, the way Colin sometimes watches old YouTube clips of Geoff when the time difference makes talking impossible.

 _Sadly I taste nothing like Haagen Dazs_ , he types back, then, just in case Geoffrey hasn't guessed, _You could find out for yourself._

The reply is instantaneous, as if they weren't on opposite sides of the world. _I'm flying home through London. Come prove it._


End file.
